A Little bit of Landlocked Logic
by Kai2
Summary: "We've been pen pals for years, it'll be nice to finally meet her in person" Claire's surprise penpal arrives and Westchester will never be the same. I haven't read all of the books so there may be some inconssistencys but that's why it's a fan fiction. tentative Derrick/ Oc i may change my mind


**Heya people. Find my page on facebook kai2 or **** kai-of-the-vespar-plains**

**To those of you who are fans of my other stories DON'T freak out, I will be continuing them but this story has kind of been bugging me so here you go. In the case of some characters in this fic I will be making up how they look depending on how I pictured them so if something isn't accurate and if it actually says it let me know.**

**I don't own Clique**

I grabbed my carry on bag and headed for the plane terminal. I had called her a week ago and she said she couldn't wait to see me. Her family was going to be housing me for the duration of my stay and I couldn't be more thrilled. Finally, I was finally going to meet my pen pal.

"Lynn. Be safe okay." I turned and hugged my dad goodbye.

"Love you daddy." I said into his well muscled chest. I pulled away and green eyes met grey. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Lynn." He pressed something small and rectangular into my hand. "Call or text me at least once a day."

I looked down at my hand to see an iphone. It was lavender with white accents. I slipped it into the pocket of my backpack. "I will." I promised brushing tears from my grey eyes.

"_Flight 1912 to Westchester New York now boarding" _a voice called over the P.A.

"I have to go" I said giving my father one last hug "Tell mom I love her." I turned and ran up to the woman at the terminal door and handed her my boarding pass. She smiled warmly at me and, after pinning a small tag to my shirt, let me board. I found my seat without any issues and stowed my carryon in the compartment above me. I slipped my back pack off my shoulder and slid it under the seat in front of me. A stewardess came by and asked if I wanted anything to drink. I smiled and shook my head, it was a long flight from KCI to Westchester National Airport and I knew she'd come by again. The tag marked me as an 'unaccompanied minor' so the stewardess' would probably pay extra attention to me. I was so tuned out of the world that I missed the stewardess' safety check but that was okay it wasn't the first time I'd flown before. When the plane took off I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but how high up we were.

"_We have reached cruising altitude, you are now free to turn on electrical devices and move about the cabin." _The Pilot called over the PA. The person in the seat next to me, a business man by appearance, chose this moment to move to an unoccupied seat a few rows back, that was fine with me, I preferred to be alone anyway. I pushed the plastic curtain up and looked out my window at the ground far below. It was weird, getting up to cruising altitude I couldn't look down, but once we were up I had almost no problems. The ponds and lakes and rivers looked like pools of mercury from up here. I flipped on my cell and punched in the number she had sent me the week before.

'_In the plane now can't wait to get there. Are you sure it's okay with them if I stay with you? I don't want to intrude; I can get a hotel room just as easily as I can bunk with you.' _

_ ~L _

It didn't take long for her to reply:

'_Honestly Lynn we've been over this they're fine with it and I couldn't be happier sharing my room with you. It'll be great finally meeting you in person instead of online. Glad to hear your safe on the plane though.'_

I noticed that she didn't put a sign off on the text. It was customary between us that any and all correspondence between us is signed off with the first letter of our first name; and even though my name wasn't Lynn that's what everyone called me so I signed off with an 'L'. The only reason I can think of for her initial not being there would be that she typed it in a rush. I turned off my phone and pressed the button above my seat that would call the stewardess'. In moments one was at my side.

"Can I help you Miss Clearwater?" she asked, super perky.

"Uh yeah" I said "Could I get a pillow and possibly a blanket?"

"Of course." And with that she was gone, returning, it seemed, only seconds later with a white travel pillow and a soft blue blanket. Pinning the pillow between me and the window with my head, I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and dozed off.

"Miss Clearwater?" I groaned and opened my eyes what seemed like minutes later. "Miss Clearwater, we'll be landing soon." The stewardess smiled warmly at me

"Thank you" I said and went to hand the pillow and blanket back to her, she shook her head.

"You keep them" she said "As a reminder of your trip with our airline."

I nodded and sat up; stretching all of the kinks out of my muscles I started to fold the blanket. I stacked it on top of the pillow and, using a spare piece of string from my bag, lashed them both to the top of my backpack. I let out an enormous yawn just as the plane touched down. After fifteen minutes of slowing down and pulling into the terminal I was finally able to stand up and retrieve my carry on bag. I pulled my red suitcase down from the compartment above my seat and, after slinging my backpack onto my shoulders, headed for the plane's exit. Once in the terminal I made my way towards the baggage carousel. I grabbed my other two suitcases and headed for the meeting area. I stood there with my bags. I didn't see her or her parents so I moved over to a seat and sat down with a sigh. I pulled out my phone and fired off two quick texts. The first, to my father, read:

_Okay I'm officially in Westchester International._

_ ~L_

The second read:

_Okay well I'm here where are you?_

_ ~L_

Almost immediately after I hit send I heard a girl's voice shout: "LYNN. OVER HERE." I looked up and saw an arm waving frantically connected to a shock of beach blond hair and a face that held a small nose, cute mouth, and wide blue eyes. Next to her stood a woman with light brown hair and green eyes, a man with black hair and icy blue eyes, and a short redheaded kid with green eyes, an impish grin, and a smattering of freckles.

The man was holding a sign that read "Gwendolyn Clearwater". I grabbed my bags and rushed over to them. "It's nice to finally meet you" the blond said holding out her hand. I laughed and pulled her into a hug instead.

"One thing you should know about me," I said "I'm a hugger." This made her laugh.

"Lynn this is my mom, my dad, and my little bother Todd" she said

"Todd, Mom, Dad this is my pen pal Lynn." I shook Mr. and Mrs. Lyons' hands and ruffled Todd's hair.

"I guess it's time we head out." Mrs. Lyons said cheerily. Mr. Lyons offered to take my bags and I handed one over. As we walked to their car I fell back to talk to Claire who seemed uncharacteristically solemn.

"'s the matter Claire-bear?" I asked

"It's this girl at school, she's my friend but I'm not sure she'll like you."

"Oh is that all?" I asked barley suppressing the laugh that built in my throat.

"I'm worried she'll treat you bad because of were you're from." She lowered her voice so her parents wouldn't hear. "She made my life a living hell when I first got here."

"She can mess with me all she wants. It only bothers you if you let it." I whispered back.

"Here we are." Mr. Lyons said with a flourish. He gestured to a small gold rent – a – car. I smiled warmly. When Mrs. Lyons popped the trunk I began to load in my bags; I started with the two suit cases and then slid in my carryon. There was still plenty of room so I tucked in my back pack. I closed the trunk gently. Claire was holding the door for me; I got in and slid across the seat. Todd got in next to me and then Claire got in and closed the door.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Lyons asked

"Yes sir. I can't wait to get settled. Thank you so much for putting me up while my dad works on our housing situation."

"It's really no problem." Mrs. Lyons said "And you don't have to be so formal with us." Mr. Lyons started the car and we pulled out of the airport's parking lot.

**30 Minutes Later**

The Lyons' car pulled into the large driveway of the Block estate.

"Wow" I said spying the house. "Your house is so pretty."

"Oh!" Mrs. Lyons said "Gwendolyn the big one's not ours. Ours is over there." She pointed to the house I had been looking at. It was about half the size of the main house.

"I know Ma'am. That's the house I was talking about. I didn't even notice the other one until you pointed it out." The larger house seemed garish and un-lived-in, where as the smaller house had a homier feel to it. Mr. Lyons pulled up next to their house and I stepped gingerly from the car. I allowed my grey ballet slipper clad feet to sink into the grass. The hems of my dark wash denim jeans grazed my ankles and my loose, lacy white blouse reflected back the greens from the surrounding trees. My waist length hair, which I'd opted to wear down, lifted as a breeze blew through. I lifted my bags from the trunk of the car and, with Claire's help, carried them into the house.

"There's a guest room that you can use since there isn't a lot of room in mine." Claire said as we hefted my bags up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs Claire pushed open a door at the end of a hallway and we went in. There was a large bed, a dresser, two doors, a large window with blue and white gradient curtains, a desk, and a bedside table. On the bed there was a warm looking blue and green comforter and matching pillows. The carpet was an off white and looked like sand. The walls were a gradient of blues starting at a dark, almost black, navy where the wall met the floor and a pale, almost white, blue at the ceiling. The ceiling was true blue with several clouds and birds painted on it. All of the furniture was blue and even the doors had been painted.

"Wow" I said wheeling my suitcases into the room "This room is beautiful. I love it."

"I thought you would." Claire said with a laugh setting my other bags down "A home away from home right?"

"Definitely" I agreed. I looked out my window and saw the large pool that sat behind the main house. "Are we allowed to use the pool?"

"Yeah" Claire nodded "You want to go swimming?"

"Eventually" I said "Right now though I want to take a nap. Would you please wake me up if I'm not awake when dinner is ready?"

"Yeah sure, I'll make sure you're up, no problem. The school received your transfer papers by the way; you start school on Monday." Claire left the room in favor of the one next door and I closed the door. I let out an immense sigh and pulled my phone from my pocket.

_Hey dad. I'm at the Lyons' safe and sound. They're really nice and seem happy to have me. I have yet to meet her friends but the school got my papers and I start on Monday. I love you._

_~Gwendolyn._

My father was the only person I allowed to call me by my full name. He chose to call me Lynn though. After confirming that the text was sent I set my phone on the bedside table, turned off the light, and face planted into the fluffy comforter. Within minutes I was asleep.

**I did NOT misspell brother when Claire introduced Todd I meant to type bother. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know just keep in mind that flames will be used to bake dump cake. Don't know what that is? You have my pity.**


End file.
